Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Season Two: The Legend of Judgment
by SuperSaiyan5100
Summary: After Stocking cuts up Panty into 666 pieces, Brief is blessed with the heavenly weapon of legend, named Judgment. This blue and white bo-staff is the only weapon strong enough to banish Stocking's dark side to Hell forever. But with Brief in need of proper training, he and the Demon Sisters agree to put their differences aside and train him. Can Brief save Panty?
1. Episode 1: Follow the Panty Path

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Season Two: The Legend of Judgment Episode 1: Go! Follow the Panty Path! Brief and Chuck be on Your Way!

Even after Garterbelt spoke those words, everyone was too stunned to move, especially Brief. His mind was racing at a million miles an hour, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. But all he could come up with was…"What the fuck just happened?!" he thought. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was just cut into 666 pieces in front of his eyes and worse yet; Stocking was a demon and was teaming up with Corset. He followed the trail of Panty Pieces with his eyes from his feet all the way to the horizon. Garterbelt cleared his throat and snapped Brief back to reality.

"Okay, this is the part where you're supposed to get the fuck out of here" Garterbelt said.

Brief turned to him with a look of shock.

"You heard me, go to Oten City and get those fuckers!" he yelled.

"What?! How am I supposed to fight Stocking and Corset?" he asked. "I'm not an Angel! I don't have a weapon, I don't know the first thing about fighting, how do you expect me to do this?!"

"How the fuck should I know? That's your problem, not mine" Garterbelt said with a scoff as he turned around and started heading towards the church entrance.

"So that's it huh?" Brief asked. Garterbelt stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Stocking's a demon and ran off with Corset, Panty's cut up into pieces; half the city is in ruin and all you can say 'That's your problem?'" Brief yelled.

This whole thing had been a shit show from the start. The love of his life had been cut into bite sized squares and no one but him seemed to understand the gravity of this situation.

"Yeah" he replied.

Brief just sighed. This day just could not get any worse. He looked down at himself and noticed he was still wearing that Priest Robe. He looked back up to see Garterbelt heading up the church steps.

"Could you at least get me my clothes?" he asked.

Garterbelt nonchalantly tossed a pair of his clothes that he pulled out of his crescent shaped wig, at his face. Why he had them, Brief didn't dare to think. He simply put them on as rapidly as he could.

"Panty, I wish there was some way I could help you" he thought solemnly.

Meanwhile, the Demon Sisters had just pulled their heads behind the corner of the church. The two of them were still just as stunned as Brief was.

"Sister…what just happened?" Kneesocks asked in a daze.

"I'm not sure, but if my eyes didn't deceive me, I'd say that the Goth Angel just cut up the Tawdry one and left with Corset as her new partner" Scanty said.

Scanty stood there momentarily before registering what she herself had just said. Rage exploded out of her like never before. Corset had crossed the line for sure.  
"THAT TWO TIMING, DOUBLE CROSSING MOTHERFUCKER!" she yelled.

"Sister, shush!" Kneesocks whispered as she covered her older sister's mouth with her hand. Scanty was still fuming and flailing about, but anything she said was being muffled to an extent that Kneesocks was confident that no one would be able to hear them. "We mustn't let them know we're here." She finished.

After her sister calmed down enough to where Kneesocks felt Scanty was in control of herself, she uncovered Scanty's mouth. She was still pissed, and breathing heavily from rage, but she was much calmer than before. So Kneesocks decided that they should start thinking of a plan of some sort.

"So it's been clearly established that Corset screwed us over. What do you suggest we should do about it?" Kneesocks asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to get our revenge on Corset! How dare he leave his own daughters for some Demon wannabe! We will get him back for this if it's the last thing we do!" Scanty said; her face red with rage.

"Sister calm down, you'll burst a blood vessel in your head" Kneesocks warned. "Besides, losing your head will accomplish nothing. We need to come up with a plan."

"Right" Scanty said as she took deep breaths, slowing her heart rate and breathing to normal levels. "So, what to do? There is no way we can beat Corset by ourselves."

"Not to mention the purple haired one" Kneesocks added. "As if Corset was our only concern, now we have Stocking to deal with as well."

"That is true. Though I doubt we could have beaten Corset by ourselves, now that Stocking's there, we don't have a chance. We need more power" Scanty mused as she closed her eyes and folded her arms.

Kneesocks looked over her shoulder and saw Brief putting on his shoes. That's when the gears began turning a bit in her head.

"Or more people" Kneesocks said.

"Come again?" Scanty asked, quickly opening her eyes and looking at here sister. What did she have in mind?

"What if we did some recruiting?" Kneesocks asked.

"Oh, and who do you think could possibly help us?" Scanty asked

"What if we train the boy?" Kneesocks said pointing over her shoulder towards Brief.

Scanty looked at her sister doubtfully.

"Are you serious? He's a spineless coward, he has no combat skills and above all, he has no weapon! How could he possibly be of any help to us?" she asked.

"But he is the keeper of the Hell's Monkey, surely that counts for something" Kneesocks said.

"Let me reiterate: NO WEAPON! He is of no use to us even if we could teach him!" she replied. "What do you think, one's just gonna fall right out of the sky?"

As if to make Scanty look like a dick, dark clouds quickly formed in the sky. At the front of the church, The Demon Sisters and Brief all looked up to see them. All of them knew what was gonna happen, except Chuck who was oblivious to everything as usual. With great swiftness, lighting struck Chuck. But instead of going away after a second or two, it just kept going.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Garterbelt yelled as he busted back outside. He looked at the poor dog getting charred. "Hmm…This must be something big. God usually doesn't get like this too often" he said.

When the lightning finally stopped, a charred Chuck lay impaled on the ground by a blue and white bo-staff. Attached to it was a note. Garterbelt could not believe his eyes. "Could it be…? No that's impossible" Garterbelt said.

"What's impossible?! What is that?!" Brief asked freaking out.

Garterbelt walked over to the note and read it out loud. "Dear Brief, normally we would not even think about letting a human use an angelic weapon, especially of this caliber. But this is a very extreme circumstance, so we have decided to give you Judgment. Hope it helps" he said with wide eyes.

"Judgment? What's that?" he asked.

"It's the most powerful Angelic weapon of all time. Created by God himself. Legend has it that when Heaven and Hell were created, Lucifer was not happy with the punishment of being sent to hell. So he sent an army to take over Heaven. When God got word of this, he conjured up weapons for every angel and sent them into battle. As a precaution, he put all of the angelic energy he could into one weapon, Judgment. It was a good thing too. During the battle, God and Lucifer went at it one on one. Lucifer had done a similar thing as God and created a Trident called Punishment. Luckily the light won and God handed down punishment again. Using Judgment, he banished Lucifer to the depths of Hell forever. After the fight, every angel born from that day forward was to be given an angelic weapon disguised as clothing incase another war would break out" Garterbelt said as he picked it up. "I didn't think it actually existed. Here" he said as he tossed it to Brief.

Brief caught it and looked it over.

"This is the most powerful Angelic weapon, huh? Are you sure? I was expecting something crazy, but this looks pretty plain" he said.

"Shut up! That is a very holy weapon entrusted to you by God and you shall not disrespect it!" Garterbelt yelled. "Looks can be deceiving. But now that you have a weapon, I suggest that you should quit your bitching and take Chuck to Oten City before it's too late" he said as he walked back inside the church.

"But I don't know how to use this thing, much less fight. I'll be killed in no time" Brief said panicking.

"That's where we come in" A voice said behind him.

He knew that voice all too well. It conjured up images of a certain green haired Akuma in his head. Brief whipped around and saw the Demon Sisters walking towards him. He began to freak out a bit before gripping Judgment tightly and got into fighting stance as they grew closer.

"Don't come any closer, I'm warning you" he said as they stopped about six feet away from him.

"Oh please, me and my sister could kill you in an instant" Scanty said with an evil smile.

Brief continued to grip Judgment, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"But, that's not our goal, at least not yet" Kneesocks said.

"After a bit of discussion, we have decided to…help you" Scanty said.

Brief looked a little shocked before eying them skeptically.

"Why?" he asked. What were they really after, that's what Brief was trying to figure out.

"Because in the end we're all fighting the same person. You want revenge for Corset for causing all this mess and we want revenge on him for double crossing us" Kneesocks said.

"After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Scanty added.

Brief continued to look them over, but he did not sense any ill will from them, so he lowered Judgment and dropped his guard a little, but was still uneasy about the whole situation.

"Fine" he said. "What did you have in mind?"

The Demon Sisters smiled.

"Well, since you have absolutely no combat training whatsoever, we have decided to teach you" Scanty said.

"I still don't trust you. The whole city is yours for the taking, just like you've always wanted and yet you've decided to help me" Brief said, eyeing them suspiciously. "What's your angle?"

"Briefers, darling, there is no angle. As we said before, we are all fighting the same person" Kneesocks said.

"We hate Corset just as much as you do, if not more so. Even if we went off and took over the city, Corset and Stocking would capture you, make you open Hells Gate, release the most powerful ghost ever and kill you. With that power, no one would be able to stop him. He would take over the whole world and we would be ruled by him again" Scanty said.

"It's a no win situation. Helping you is our only choice" Kneesocks agreed.

"Besides, don't you want to see Panty again?" Scanty said.

"Panty…" he thought as his eyes lowered. How could this have happened? He couldn't shake the feeling that this was somehow his fault, even though that was the furthest thing from the truth. Maybe it would be best to trust them. "Fine, I'll trust you. Let's do it" he said looking back up at them.

"That's the spirit! When we're through with you, you'll be able to get Panty back no problem" Scanty said patting Brief on the back. "Then maybe I can get some revenge for what she did to my face" she thought.

"Well, I say the sooner we get started the better" Kneesocks said.

"Yes, I agree, before Corset makes a move" Scanty agreed. The two of them started walking towards the back yard, with Fastener in toe, leaving Brief confused.

"But what are we doing exactly?" he asked.

"We are going to train you, like we said we would" Kneesocks said as they both turned around.

"Yes now come on. We have to get started quickly" Scanty said as she waived him over. He was about to follow them when he noticed Chuck, who had recovered from his electrocution. He was dancing around the yard.

"Hey Chuck, gather the Panty Pieces around the church for me, okay?" he yelled.

Chuck stopped and looked over at him. He gave a salute and began to gather the Panty Pieces as Brief had instructed. Brief then turned and ran to catch up with the Demon Sisters.

He walked up next the Demon Sisters and looked down at Judgment. "I don't know how you guys can teach me. I don't think you know what this is" Brief said.

The Demon Sisters turned looked over at him before laughing a bit.

"Please, Brief, don't think that we've been living under a rock our whole lives" Scanty said.

"Yes, we know that weapon is called Judgment. It's created by God herself to defend heaven against the forces of hell. It's history 101" Kneesocks added.

"So then you'll be able to help me use this?" he asked.

"We can help you use it as a weapon, but only you can unlock it's true potential." Scanty replied.

Brief nodded his head and continued to follow the Demon Sisters through the back yard. When they found a suitable place, free of trees and rocks that would inhibit movement, the Demon Sisters began the first lesson.

"Alright Brief, are you ready for the first lesson?" Kneesocks asked as she took a seat on the ground. It would appear that she would not be the one conducting the lesson.

"I guess so" Brief said nervously. I mean what was he supposed to say?

"Good. Now, we need to get a baseline for your fighting abilities. What exactly do you know?" Scanty asked.

"I...I mean I watched a lot of Kung-Fu movies…" he stuttered.

"So not a lot" Scanty sighed as she put her hand to her face, before slowly sliding it down her face. "Okay, just show me what you _do_ know."

Brief nodded and took up a fighting stance he saw in one of the movies. He spread his legs way wide and put Judgment to the left side of his body. Scanty saw this and just shook her head.

"No, that's not right. Look at you! Your legs are spread too far apart!" Scanty said as she walked over to Brief and lightly pushed him.

"Whoa!" he said as he planted his left foot back and caught himself. He looked away from the ground and looked back at Scanty.

"See! If you used that stance in battle, the enemy can easily knock you off balance and leave you vulnerable to attack." Scanty said as she walked around him once more. "Try again."

Brief nodded and took another fighting stance. This time his legs weren't as far apart but his arms were still about the same. Scanty took issue with this still as a result. She groaned slightly.

"Here let me show you" she said as she came up behind him. She kicked his feet apart a little bit more and made his feet face forward. She also made sure that his front leg was bent a little. She then leaned in and Brief felt her body lean on his. He hadn't been this close to another girl since he had sex with Panty on a flying bed. He could feel her breast squish up against his back. Needless to say he got a little excited. She grabbed both of his hands into hers and maneuvered them so that the end of Judgment was at a 45 degree angel to the ground. She also took the time to square his shoulders and make sure his back was straight. Scanty also took notice of Briefs excitement by the clear bulge in his pants and smiled. She leaned on him more and rested her head on his shoulder and turned her head so he could feel her breath on his neck. He shuddered at the feeling.

"Brief, I know being around someone as good looking as me is hard, but please keep your pants on" Scanty said with a smile. She stepped off of him and took a few seconds to allow Brief to relax a bit. When he seemed calm enough, Scanty continued her lesson.

"Okay Brief, just relax and remember how this feels and take note of every position your limbs are in. This stance will be your best friend. It's called the Front Stance. It's the most common stance that's used. Once you get this mastered then you'll be able to evolve this into something more comfortable for you. For now, however, I just want you to practice getting in and out of this stance." She instructed Brief.

Brief nodded his head and got out of the stance that Scanty had put him in and nodded his head. He then proceeded to go in and out of the fighting stance that Scanty had showed him, each time getting a little more confident. Once he managed to get into the stance properly about nine or ten times in a row, Scanty stopped him

"Good job Brief. It's seems that you've gotten that fighting stance down pretty well" Scanty said with a smile.

Brief smiled to and relaxed a little bit. His trust with the Demon Sisters was beginning to grow. Maybe they were right. Maybe they were on his side.

"Now, the next thing we'll work on will be basic strikes. You can't just flail your weapon around and expect to be a great fighter. You need to have some technique behind your strikes. For this part, I'll turn the reigns over to my dear sister. Being the more melee based fighter, she'll be able to demonstrate technique better than I can" Scanty said.

At this, Kneesocks hopped up and walked over to Brief, trading places with her sister. She got to within a few paces of him and kicked off her right shoe. She bent down and slipped off her right knee sock and turned it into one of her black and gold scythes.

"Now, as my sister stated before, you can't just swing your weapon around and expect to win. Those fancy tricks you see in the movies are nothing put show. You can be as flashy as you want, but only after you are able to master strikes and such" Kneesocks said.

Brief nodded his head as he soaked everything that was Kneesocks was telling him like a sponge.

"Once you get that down, you'll be able to do stuff like this!" Kneesocks said as she slashed at a tomb stone with her scythe, the streak from the blade leaving a trail in the air for a split second after. When the streak faded the tomb stone suddenly split in two as the top half slid off and fell to the ground.

Brief just looked on in slight awe. It was amazing to see someone move so fast and have such accuracy. He was brought back to attention by the sound of snapping fingers.

"Briefers, please concentrate" Kneesocks said. "Anyway, the first strike I'd like you to do is called the Overhead Front Strike. Now watch me as I go through this with you and follow along."

Brief nodded his head again and watched what Kneesocks was doing.

"First, bring up your front knee" she said as she did exactly that. Brief followed soon after. "Then, rest Judgment on your right shoulder so the bo is parallel to the ground." Kneesocks said as she continued to demonstrate and Brief continued to mimic. "Next, kick out your right leg into a Long Front Stance, as you rotate your front hand torquing the wrist and sliding the left hand down to the 'pocket'" she said as she slowly did the strike.

"Like this?" Brief asked as he finished the strike.

Kneesocks nodded in approval.

"Good! Now keep practicing that for a while until you feel comfortable. Then we'll move on" Kneesocks said.

"Alright" Brief said as he replicated the strike again.

He continued this for quite a while. By the time he was confident enough to move on, sweat was already dripping off his body from the work out he was getting.

"Alright…I think…I got it down" he said between breaths.

"Good" Kneesocks said. "Then let's continue! The next strike I'll teach you is the 4 Point Strike. This one is really straight forward."

Kneesocks got into the Front Stance next to Brief.

"This one is just a simple up-down, side to side" she said as she did just that, very slowly with her scythe so Brief could follow. "Make sure all strikes hit the same spot and keep the elbows up and parallel to the ground, keeping a strong Front Stance. Got all that?"

Brief nodded as he imitated Kneesocks' technique. This one didn't take as long for him to get down pat. It seemed as though he was starting to figure this fighting thing out.

"Okay what's next?" he asked. He hoped it wasn't much, he was starting to feel tired.

The rest of the day was devoted to learning three more strikes, the Overhead Rib Strike: where Brief had to learn the horse stance, and bring arms up over the head, and finish by swinging the front tip of the bo across, slamming the opposite end of the bo into your own rib, the Front Thrust: where he had to bring up his front knee, draw back the bo all the way in a straight line behind him then step out into a deep long front stance and thrust the tip of the bo into the target, landing in a powerful stance, where his back was back is straight, elbow up, tip thrusted. And the Uppercut: which he learned was much like a boxing uppercut, but drew the bo under first, which created a more rounded motion as he finished into the cat stance.

After a few hours of practicing these, all parties were absolutely exhausted. Walking up behind the panting duo of Kneesocks and Brief, Scanty spoke.

"Alright, I say we call it quits for today" she said. "It's getting late and we all deserve a rest."

Brief breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to the sky. He hadn't noticed really been paying much attention to it, but the sun had indeed set as the stars were currently visible. He looked back down just as the Demon Sisters with smiles on their faces.

"Well done Brief, you have far exceeded my expectations" Scanty complimented.

"Scanty's right, you did well" Kneesocks stated. Brief smiled.

He'd never thought he'd see the day where he'd get complimented by the Demon Sisters. The again, this whole day had been pretty weird. Scanty looked up and saw that the sun was very low in the sky.

"Well, I say we stop here for today" she stated looking back at Brief. "Let's all get some rest and pick up the training tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan" Brief responded as he started off towards the church. He looked back and motioned for them to follow him. "Come on guys. I'm sure I can find a room for you two to stay in for the night."

The Demon Sisters nodded their heads and caught up to Brief. He opened the doors and all three of them entered the church together.

Meanwhile on a hill in the distance, a figure had been watching the events that had transpired from afar. The female figure was dressed in a white blue and silver dress with silver high heels and white and blue striped stockings. Her purple hair with wild pink highlights ran all the way down to her waste. Her piercing blue eyes had been analyzing the events.

"So, Geek Boy has grown some balls. And the Demon Sisters are with him as well" Stocking said turning around. "Figures they'd be meddling with our plans. Oh well, we'll be sure to take care of them all" she laughed 

End of Episode 1.


	2. Episode 2: The Training Continues

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Season Two: The Legend of Judgment Episode 2: Training Continues, Stocking's Reconnaissance.

The Demon Sisters walked inside the Church as Brief quietly shut the door behind them. The lights in the Church were off and with the sun having set completely, the only light source was that of the full moon. Its silver rays helped illuminate the room, if only a little bit, through the large, elegant, stained glass windows that adorned the walls and domed ceiling. It was enough to were Brief could find the light switch and flick it on. All at once, as if by magic, all of the torches and candles lit and flooded the room with light. After taking a moment to adjust their eyes, the Demon Sisters took the time to scan the room. They had never been inside the Church before. A red carpet led the way from the door all the way across to the seemingly simple rectangular alter in the middle of the giant hexagonal room. The carpet extended from the other side all the way to a gold colored elevator. Surrounding the alter all the way to a few feet off the wall, were rows and rows of wooden pews. Two of the stained glass windows on the wall depicted angels that bore a striking resemblance to Panty and Stocking. Brief looked over at the key ring next to the door and noticed that the keys for See-Through were gone.

"Garterbelt must be out" Brief said breaking the silence. The Demon Sisters turned to look at him. "It's probably for the best anyway, who knows what he'd say if he found out I brought you two in here."

The Demon Sisters nodded. They had a feeling Garterbelt would not take to kindly to them being here. Brief looked at the elevator. He couldn't recall having been in any guest rooms before. The only rooms he had ever been in before were Panty, Stocking and Garterbelt's room, a place he'd like to forget. He shook his head and focused at the task at hand.

"Come on guys, there has to be a room somewhere for you to stay" Brief said as he started walking towards the elevator, motioning for the Demon Sisters to follow.

Scanty and Kneesocks nodded to each other before following the red head across the room. They walked past the alter and to the door of the elevator. Brief hit the button and waited a few moments before a ding was heard and the elevator door opened up. They stepped inside and Brief pushed the up button. The ride was short and before long, the door opened again and revealed a hallway that extended in either direction. It had the same aesthetic as the main church area, though the windows were much smaller. Directly in front of him was a door. Motioning them to follow, he opened the door and walked outside. A flight of steps led them up to a roof walk way. It was long and narrow, surrounded on either side by a black metal railing. On the other end was another door, behind which were the rooms of Panty and Stocking. Brief didn't want to offer them one of the Angels' rooms or Garterbelt's. Even though they weren't there, it still felt wrong. He turned around and looked at the bell tower. It wasn't the most luxurious but it was better than nothing.

"Well guys, I think we found a place for you" Brief said as he opened the door and entered the bell tower.

Followed by the Demon Sisters, Brief took a look around. It was dark up there, but he could make out most the room. It was old with only a few small windows. It had the standard wooden floor with old fashioned shelves on the wall holding old books and trinkets. Old furniture was covered in a fine layer of dust from not being touched in a long time. Boxes filled with old photo albums and other assorted things were intermingled between the furniture. There was a wooden Brief looked to his left and noticed a pair of red sleeping bags.

"Man looks like they were using this as storage" he said to no one in particular.

"Well, what did you find?" Scanty asked.

"Looks like there is a pair of sleeping bags up there for you guys if you want" Brief said.

"Yes, that should be fine, thank you. Scanty and I will take care of it from here" Kneesocks said as she and Scanty began to set themselves up for the night.

Once the door was shut, he started to walk across the long walkway, all the while looking out at the city. From his vantage point, he could see everything. The lights of the city shone brightly against the dark sky. It was rather pretty, he thought to himself. He made it to the other side of the walkway and opened the door. Stepping inside, he turned the lights on and looked around. There was a couch and a TV. He walked a little further in and passed a kitchen and walking a little further, he approached the Rooms of the Angels. He walked up to Panty's room before stopping at the ajar door.

"Panty…" he thought with a sigh.

Just the mere thought of her made his heart ache. He turned and pushed the slightly open door all the way open and walked into Panty's room. It was a mess just like it usually was. Clothes thrown about haphazardly on the floor. Old soda cans littered the floor next to a wastepaper basket. Said basket was covered by old pizza boxes and other things he'd dare not think about. The bed was unmade with the comforter and sheets tossed to the sides. He walked over to her bed and just fell back on it. When his head hit the pillows, he smelled a beautiful aroma. Even the pillows still smelled like her. God what was wrong with him? He put one of the pillows over his face, wanting to scream, but instead just let it slide off his face and onto the floor. He gripped the sheets of her bed in anger as all the memories started flooding back. He could still vividly see her getting cut into pieces by her own sister. He remembered Corset giving him the instructions to help get Panty back as the pieces of her body were laid along in a trail. These things angered him. He felt like he should have done something. Brief closed his eyes and exhaled.

Meanwhile, the Demon Sisters were getting acclimated to their room for the night. It was a little hot in here still from the sun beating down and the room having no venting to cool it off. It was also a bit stuffy up there. With only the one small window and no circulation, it was to be expected. Scanty and Kneesocks unrolled their sleeping bags and lied on top of them. If they got inside them, they would start to sweat, which was against the rules.

"However, a lot of rules have been broken recently" Scanty thought with a sigh.

"So" Kneesocks started, "Still think I'm crazy now?"

"Oh, alright! I'll admit that I was a bit skeptical at first, but the geek has certainly been able to pick up the basics fairly quickly" Scanty admitted. Her smile suddenly faded however as she began biting her thumb and looking anxious. "What's troubling you sister?" she asked.

"Oh it's…it's just that this day has been crazy. My mind is still spinning. I just need to lye down and forget everything" Scanty said as she fell back on her sleeping bag.

"Agreed, let's get some rest; we've had a long day." Kneesocks said as she lied on her side, facing her sister. "Goodnight Scanty" she said.

"Goodnight, Kneesocks" Scanty replied.

And with that, all was quiet inside the church. However, in the next town over, Oten City, things were a bit different. Under the light of the full moon, a shadow zoomed across the ground as the owner of the shadow flew in the air at super speed. That being was none other than Stocking Anarchy. Full clothed in her Angel outfit, she flew with a purpose on her face; as evident by the look on her face and in her eyes. Those eyes though looked different than normal. They had dark circles around them. Not the kind that you get when you're tired. These were pitch black, as if some sort of darkness had enveloped her. She flew with a purpose towards a city with a faint orange glow around it. Once entered within the city limits, she gazed down below at the many people down below.

"Or at least they used to be" she thought as her face contorted into an evil smile.

Not a few short hours ago, Stocking had released the nano-machine ghosts into the city. Each one of them infected an inhabitant. Now those people turned into cyborg ghosts. Completely enslaved to the will of their creator. Speaking of, Stocking was approaching home of said creator. It was a tower, identical to the one that was in the middle of Daten City. She scanned the tower before her eyes landed on an open window on the building. She descended her altitude and flew through, landing in a dark room. If it was light outside, you would be able to see the room in greater detail. A dark red carpet covered the center and a red striped design covered the walls. Towards one end was a door and the other was a desk, which had black leather office chair facing opposite of the desk and toward a wall of TV's, one of which illuminated the room slightly with a blue glow. However, this room wasn't unoccupied when Stocking arrived.

"Can't you use the door like normal people?" a voice said from the chair. The voice sounded uninterested and slightly annoyed.

"You expect me to walk all the way up here?" Stocking replied.

"Tch, you Angels are still mouthy even under my control" the voice said. Another sound accompanied it, a nail filer scraping against nails.

"Doing your nails again? For a guy, you certainly love to have your nails done, Corset" Stocking replied coolly.

Corset sigh and the chair turned around. His purple hand set the nail file down on the desk

"Look, just cut to the chase. Why are you here?" he asked.

"You know why. I finished my recon on the boy like you asked" Stocking replied.

"And?" Corset questioned.

"He's been given Judgment." Stocking started.

Corset's eyes narrowed. "Judgment? So, you mean the legend is true?" he asked in surprise. That was something he did not want to hear. It was the one thing that could possibly fuck up his plans. However, it was being wielded by a spineless coward

"Apparently so. And the Demon Sisters are training him as well" Stocking finished.

"Oh, that's just grand. Even when I cast them aside, they're still a pain in my ass" Corset mused.

"Shall I take care of them, my lord? With Judgment in their possession it's too risky to let the geek discover its power" Stocking asked.

"HA! You say that as though it's a real possibility!" he laughed. After he calmed down, he continued again. "This is Brief we're talking about. He doesn't have the balls to even swing a twig let alone Judgment. We'll leave him alone for now"

"But..." Stocking started.

"No buts! Unless you want to find out what happens when people disobey my orders" Corset smiled as his hand rested on a red button that said "Toilet".

"N...no of course not! You do know best my lord" Stocking stuttered.

"Good, I'm glad. I'd hate for you to get on my bad side. You have so much potential" he said, taking his finger off the button.

"Thank you, sir" Stocking said with a cautious smile.

"Good, now get out of here" Corset said with a shooing wave.

"As you wish my lord" Stocking said with a bow, before using the door this time to leave.

Once the click of the latch and the closing of the door echoed through the hallway, she stood there.

"Corset is going to fuck up everything" Stocking thought before she huffed off to her quarters.

The next thing Brief knew, the sun was shining through the large window. He sat up with a yawn, looked around and noticed that he was still in Panty's room.

"I must have fallen asleep here" he said to himself as he stood up. He went over to the full-length mirror in the room and took a good long look at himself. He was still in the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"Man, I really need to clean myself up" he thought as he made his way down the hall to the second-floor bathroom. After removing his tattered clothes, he stepped in the shower and turned the dial to warm.

Meanwhile, Scanty was awoke and gave a long yawn and a stretch. She turned to her left and saw her sister still asleep. She then turned to look out one of the small windows. It was letting a large amount of light in. It must have been past nine o'clock. She then turned back to Kneesocks.

"Sister, wake up" Scanty said as she shook her little sister a bit. Kneesocks stirred a little before sitting up with a yawn.

"What is it?" she asked as she put her glasses on.

"It looks like it's getting late, we should get up" she said as she gingerly stood up.

"Agreed, I really need a shower" Scanty said as she looked herself over. Her hair was all disheveled. Her skin felt skuzzy as well. Kneesocks was in a similar state.

"Agreed. I think a bath is in order" Kneesocks said as she stood up and proceeded to walk down the ladder, Scanty following close behind.

Meanwhile, Brief turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He waked out of the bathroom and walked towards his room. He quickly got dressed and walked to the bell tower. He was about to open the door to check on the Demon Sisters when the door swung open and the two of them stepped outside.

"Oh, hey guys, how you doing?" Brief asked.

"We're doing fine, but we need to get cleaned up. After that, I say we continue the training" Scanty said.

"Sound like a plan to me. The bathrooms right down the walkway, through the door and straight to the end of the hallway" Brief said as he pointed in that direction.

"Thanks" Kneesocks said as she and Scanty walked past him.

Brief followed the Demon Sisters all the way until he stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and thought about what he should do for breakfast before they started another day of training.

"Might as well cook some up for Scanty and Kneesocks too" he thought. It besides it would me rude to just make some for himself.

Meanwhile, Scanty and Kneesocks made their way to the bathroom and entered it. It wasn't too big, just the standard toilet, shower that doubled as a tub, sink and mirror. And everything from the wall to the tiles was white.

"Not very luxurious, but it will do" Kneesocks commented as Scanty already began to take off her tattered clothes. Kneesocks turned to see her sister completely naked. "She's so beautiful" Kneesocks thought with a blush.

Scanty stepped into the shower before turning back to her sister. "Oh, come now, there's plenty of room for the both of us" she said, motioning for Kneesocks to join her. Kneesocks blushed even more and nodded her head before stripping down and joining her sister.

After cleaning themselves off and having a little fun, Scanty and Kneesocks dried off, wrapped a towel around themselves and exited the bathroom. Before exiting the bathroom, Kneesocks summoned Fastener with a whistle. Immediately he appeared at their feet, busting through the door in the process.

"Fastener, could you be a dear and fetch us new uniforms from G-String and bring them here?" Scanty asked.

"Fastener" he said as he gave a salute and headed off to do his orders. The Demon Sisters continued to wait in the bathroom a few minutes before Fastener returned with two new beige uniforms.

"Thank you, Fastener," Scanty said as she and Kneesocks put on their uniforms.

Shortly there after, they heard Brief yell up at them.

"Hey girls, breakfast is ready whenever you are" he called from the kitchen. The thought of breakfast caused both of their stomachs to growl. They both blushed slightly.

"I think Breakfast sounds like a wonderful idea" Scanty said.

"Yes, as do I" Kneesocks replied.

They both headed to the kitchen to see what Brief had made them. When they entered the kitchen, they saw a menagerie of different foods. Scrambled eggs piled high, pancakes, toast and bacon surrounding it. Off to the side was a pitcher of Orange Juice.

"What's all of this?" Scanty asked.

Brief was at the kitchen sink, washing the pans when he turned around. "Oh this? It's just a little way of saying thanks for helping me get Panty back. So, don't just stand there, dig in! I'll join you in a sec" he said as he went back to washing the pans.

And so, breakfast was eaten in relatively quick fashion, seeing as how everyone missed dinner because of all the training. When they were done, the trio assembled in the back yard again to continue the training.

"So, Brief, are you ready for your next lesson?" Scanty asked.

"I guess so" Brief said, not sounding too confident. The whole situation was still very weird. It was a feeling that he was having a hard time shaking off.

"Good" Scanty replied. "The next lesson will be learning how to do combos. You already know basic strikes, now you need to learn how to combine them. That's how you develop a style all your own."

Brief nodded his head as he took in what Scanty had said.

"Kneesocks, if you would be so kind as to demonstrate" Scanty said.

Kneesocks nodded her head and pulled off one of her knee socks and transformed them into one of her gold and black scythes. She then demonstrated the combination of the Overhead Rib Strike and the Upper Cut.

"This is just one combo out of the many possible that you can do. I want you to try to do some for yourself" Kneesocks said.

Brief nodded his head, before beginning to do as Kneesocks asked of him. He proceeded to do his own combos, each time growing more confident. He even began to put his own spin on them, creating a fighting style all his own.

Several days past as Brief continued to hone his skills. His strikes continued to pick up speed and he was building the required muscle strength to be a competent fighter. He became much more on his toes and able to move around with much more dexterity as well. At present, he was out in the front of the church, slashing around at the air at a rapid pace, the audible whooshing of the pole cutting through the air demonstrated the speed.

"HA" he yelled as he suddenly jumped in the air and swung downward towards the ground.

Once the end of Judgment hit the ground, he did a few backflips before landing back on his feet. He twirled Judgment in his hands for a moment before transitioning into his fighting stance. He panted heavily from the effort and his body was caked in sweat from the harsh heat of the day.

The Demon Sisters watched the display and from the porch of the front door of the church, shielded from the sun. They turned to look at each other before the both nodded their heads

"Alright Brief, that's enough" Scanty said with a smile. His progress was admirable, especially in this short of time. Was Judgment behind it? Whatever the case was, Brief was looking more and more like a battle-ready warrior, though he still had a very long way to go.

At these words, Brief dropped Judgment and bent forwards, putting his hands on his knees. He was panting hard and sweat was pouring down his face. He caught his breath just as Scanty approached him. He whipped the sweat from his forehead as he turned to look at her.

"Now, are you ready for your next test?" Scanty asked with a devilish smile.

End of Episode 2


	3. Episode 3: Brief's First Test

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Season Two: The Legend of Judgment: Episode 3: Brief's First Test, Scanty's Full Power

Brief heard these words and immediately stopped. He was getting a real work out these last few days and he could feel the new muscles beginning to grow. He was also out of breath and the sudden stop in his training made his fatigue more relevant to him.

"What's the next test?" Brief asked as he panted slightly. He hoped it might be something like a break from this. It was nearing the midafternoon and it was starting to get hot, close to 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Your next test will be to try and hit us. You've gone over all of the basics and now it's time to see if any of that stuck with you" Scanty said.

"W... what? Hit you? You think I can?" he asked.

"Not with that attitude" Scanty said. "If you want to progress in this training, you have to learn to be decisive. No second guessing allowed. Out there…" she pointed in the direction of Oten City, "there will be no time for hesitation."

"But I don't think this is a fair fight! I mean, don't you think I should learn some sort of super move, or something?!" He stammered back.

"BRIEF!" Scanty yelled. The intensity of the scream shocked Brief out of his little fit and got his attention back.

Normally Scanty's elegance with her words was enough to get people to listen. This very forced and to the point approach seemed almost out of character for her. Never the less, it got the job done.

"Do you really expect a fair fight?" Scanty scoffed. "Stocking will do whatever it takes to win, there are no rules!"

As much as Brief didn't want to admit it, Scanty was right. Stocking would probably use any and every trick in the book to secure victory. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Alright" he said.

"Good! It seems that we have an understanding. Now I'll say it one more time" Scanty started as she got into fighting stance. "Try and hit me! Use what I taught you about your fighting stances and strike techniques!"

Brief nodded as his feet spread out to shoulder length and his grip on the staff tightened. He stared down Scanty down, yet he was unmoving, as if he was completely frozen in fear.

"You can start anytime now" Scanty said with a half-smile. She then folded her arms and closed her eyes.

At that Brief narrowed his eyes and shifted his weight to push off and rush Scanty at a full sprint. He closed the gap quickly, though it seemed that Scanty was making no effort to dodge, let alone move. She still stood in the same position.

"HAAAAA" he yelled as he came into striking distance.

Raising Judgement above his head, he screamed again as he swung down towards Scanty's head. Closer and closer the Bo-Staff came to her, yet she still didn't move.

"Is she really not going to move?" He thought as the Bo-Staff swung rapidly closer to her face.

He closed his eyes as he prepared for the impact of pole on skull. He heard the impact and was afraid to look. However, he slowly opened one of his eyes before what he saw made them both shoot wide open. Indeed, Brief had contacted Scanty, though not in a way that warrant a pass on the lesson. Scanty simply stood in the exact same spot, however, her index finger on her right hand was raised, preventing Judgment from moving any further. Scanty had blocked his strike with a single finger, and no matter how hard he pushed, it wouldn't go any further.

"What?! You blocked my attack with a single finger?!" Brief asked stunned as they continued to hold the same position.

"Hahaha! Brief, at least make this a challenge!" Scanty laughed before effortlessly moving her finger and pushing Judgment and Brief off to the side no matter how hard he fought back.

Once Scanty got him into a place she was comfortable, she used the same finger to knock him off balance.

"Whoa!" yelled as he stumbled backwards a few steps as he tried to regain his footing.

Scanty tool the opportunity to rush in and sweep his legs. And as if time had slowed down for everyone other than Scanty, she rushed in and elbowed him in the side before he even hit the ground. This attack though, did send him into the ground, with more force than he otherwise would have with just the fall.

The dust from the impact settled and Scanty landed on her feet gracefully. A stark contrast to Brief who was still lying face down in the dirt.

"GET UP!" Scanty yelled at him.

A few seconds later, he slowly pushed himself off the ground. Coughing a bit as he tried to regain his breath, he shakily stood back up on his feet.

"Yes, that's it." Scanty said with a smile.

Brief gripped Judgment again and brought it up to fighting stance once again. Before he could even react, however, Scanty zoomed in, faster than light, and punched Brief hard in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain, Scanty took her elbow and struck it hard on the back of his head, sending him face first into the ground once more.

"WATCH YOUR OPPONENT BRIEF! READ THEIR MOVEMENTS!" Scanty screamed as Brief once again struggled to his feet.

He panted heavily, but he managed to nod at what Scanty told him. He brought Judgment up again and rushed in full speed.

"HAAA!" He yelled as he swung.

Scanty tilted her head and avoided the attack. She then countered Brief's attack but kicking him hard in the left arm, nearly knocking Judgment out of his hands.

"AAAARGH" he yelled as he held his arm in pain.

"PUSH THROUGHT THE PAIN BRIEF! DON'T GIVE YOUR OPPONENT AN OPENING!" Scanty yelled again as she folded her arms. She was beginning to lose patience with him. He has the basic techniques! Use them!

He once again got into a fighting stance and stared Scanty down as best he could, which wasn't very well.

"Remember what I taught you, Brief, and use it" Scanty said, still with her arms folded.

Brief nodded his head and waited for a moment before charging in again.

"HAAAA!" Brief yelled as he swung Judgment yet again.

As before Scanty just stood there, motionless. Closer and closer the end of the pole came to Scanty's face but this time she remained still instead of making a move to dodge or block. Brief closed his eyes and prepared himself again for a gruesome hit. Instead hitting flesh and bone, he ended up faceplanted on the grass, sliding on his face a few feet. He laid there in shock for a moment before he could push himself up into a kneeling position.

"W…what?" he thought as he shook his head to get rid of the stars. He tried rubbing as much dirt off his face as he could before he turned around to see Scanty cut cleanly in half down the middle, yet she still seemed to standing straight up.

He was stunned for a moment before he noticed something strange. The cut wasn't clean like one would expect from a solid body. Instead it almost looked like he cut through a cloud of gas. Not to mention the fact that there was no blood or entrails lining the ground. Also, there was the issue of Judgment being a blunt weapon being unable to cut anything. It almost felt like he just passed through her like she wasn't even there.

"What the hell? Is this some sort of apparition?" he said in shock. Just what the hell was going on here?

His suspicions were confirmed as the body of Scanty slowly faded away, leaving nothing behind that even showed she was there at all, save for her foot prints she left in the grass. He looked around the yard, turning his head quickly back and forth, hoping to see Scanty before she could launch any kind of surprise attack.

Meanwhile, Kneesocks watched the training session from underneath the shade of a tree. She had removed her top due to the oppressive heat, leaving her in just a black lacy bra. She still had her skirt on however, as well as her knee socks. Even under the tree it was unbearably hot, and she was sweating profusely, evident by another wipe by her hand to her forehead. Even so, she was sitting down at its base with a smile on her face as she watched her sister train Brief.

"Looks like Scanty decided to finally break out that technique. She must have a lot faith in young Brief." She thought before her expression suddenly turned very serious.

"She must sense it too. We don't have a lot of time" she said to herself as her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed.

Meanwhile, Brief was still frantically looking back and forth and all around him for any sign of Scanty. But she had yet to turn up.

"Where the hell did she go?" he said, still looking around and keeping his guard up.

"I thought you'd never ask" Scanty said.

Brief whipped around and faced the direction the voice was coming from. He spotted her quickly and was stunned.

There was Scanty, hang upside down by her feet on the gutters of one of the Church's lower roof sections. Her bright green hair was being tugged downwards by gravity, yet somehow her dress and shirt remained in place. Which was a good thing for Brief. He didn't need any more distractions. Scanty laughed a bit into her hand.

"I was wondering when you would notice me! I was starting to think you'd just leave me 'hanging'" she laughed again at her own pun.

"What? H…how?!" Brief asked. He just couldn't comprehend how Scanty could what she did.

"A simple trick my dear" she replied as she relaxed her feet, letting her free fall for a split second before she spun herself right side up and landed softly on her feet.

"Think of it as a shadow or a mirage. It's hard to explain really." Scanty told him. "I call it After Image."

"Okay…that still doesn't answer the how" Brief replied as he drove one end of Judgement onto the ground, causing it to stand upright.

"Simple" Scanty replied as she unfolded her arms all the way, revealing her golden revolvers in each hand.

Brief just looked at her in confusion. How does a gun make you give off an After Image and move at ridiculous speeds?

"See, not only is a weapon used to kill ghosts, or power them up in our case, they are also a power source. Inside these are huge stores of Demonic energy, just waiting to be used. If you tap into it, you gain an incredible amount of power. It allows you to break through any normal limits that your physical body may have. You ascend to a new level power. Like this" Scanty stated as she pointed one of her revolvers at a grave stone.

The gun glowed bright gold as a lime green glow enveloped her body and illuminated her eyes. She smiled, her grin showing off her pearly whites, that seemed even brighter than normal, as she pulled back he pin of the hammer. Closing in eye, she fired her gun. Instead of a bullet coming out however, a large beam of black and gold energy fired out. Not only did it hit the grave stone, it vaporized it and the entire row behind all the way to the end before exploding in a shower of light. The glow faded away and revealed that a divot in the ground was formed and the grass was completely charred. Scanty lowered her gun as the glow faded away and turned back to Brief.

"And it's not just Demons, Angels can do the same thing. I'm sure you remember Panty and Stocking using it" She finished.

Brief took a moment to process what just happened. He thought back to the Corset fight. Panty and Stocking had combined their weapons to form this giant death cannon thing. Unfortunately, they pointed it the wrong way and fired it into the sky. However, it all worked out in the end. Thinking about this fight made him begin to understand the gap between his power and the power of the Demons and Angels.

"Well, I remember the giant laser, but not the whole glowing thing!" Brief said.

"Hmph, typical. Well, they're not the most studious of Angels, and that idiot Garterbelt probably never taught them how to properly access their true powers and ascend. Sad really. That's part of basic weapon train in Hell" Scanty replied as she examined her nails.

That did make sense. They didn't seem like the kind of people that would sit down and pay attention to anything they weren't interested in. Especially Panty. He sighed sadly as he thought her name. He then turned to look at Judgement and a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. What if…

"Hey Scanty?" Brief asked as he pulled Judgment out of the ground.

"Hmm?" she replied as she looked up from her nails and raised an eyebrow at Brief's question as a sign for him to continue.

"If Angels and Demons can access their weapons power, then what about me? Could I do the same with Judgment?" he asked.

Scanty paused her nail examination and looked at Brief.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner" Scanty replied. "Judgment allows the anyone who wields it access to its powers, be it Angel, Demon, or even you, Brief. You'll need to tap into that power if we want to have any sort of a chance against Stocking and Corset."

"Then teach me how to do it!" he said loudly. "Tell me how to tap into this power! If you think I can beat Corset and Stocking, tell me how to bring it out!"

Scanty sighed. "Brief, there are a great many things I can teach you. But this is not one of them." Scanty said shaking her head. "This is something you need to figure out on your own. I will give you guidance, but I won't tell you how to reach the goal."

"WHAT?! You're just going to tell me about this great power and then do nothing?!" he yelled at Scanty.

"I said I'd give guidance, Brief. I'll give you suggestions, not guarantees. The reason isn't that I won't help you, it's that I can't! You must find your own way to reach the goal. The power you want comes in response to a need, not a desire. You must create that need. No one else can do it for you! It needs be tangible, real emotions! You can't fake your way or go in with any preconceived notions. Use that anger for ascending, not yelling at your teacher" Scanty said before exhaling.

At this Kneesocks, who had been listening in on the conversation from her spot under the shaded tree, grabbed her top and walked over to Scanty's side.

"Now then, I say you passed the first test." Scanty smiled.

Brief's face flashed a surprised look.

"What? But I haven't hit you yet!" Brief said, slightly confused. He hadn't even done anything yet.

Scanty simply laughed into her hand. "You miss the point, Briefers. The objective I set was to hit me yes, but the true goal in all of this was to demonstrate that no matter how much technique we taught you, that there would always be an insurmountable gap of raw power that no human would be able to overcome without using your weapon to its full potential. I think you've been able to gather that much, right?" Scanty asked.

Brief simply nodded his head.

"Good, now let's get some rest and think about what I told you. We're getting up bright and early in the morning to begin the lesson" Scanty said.

She and Kneesocks proceeded to walk into the church, while Brief struggled to walk. The training session had taken everything out of him and now that the adrenaline was gone, he was really starting to feel it. He shuffled along as best he could as he groaned slightly and gripped his left arm where Scanty had kicked him. It hurt, a lot. It wasn't broken, but probably bruised. As he shuffled up the steps and opened the door, he saw the elevator door close. He made his way over to the elevator and pressed the button. He waited for just a few moments before the golden doors opened again. He walked in and pressed the up button. As the elevator ascended he slumped against the wall. Why? Why did everything have to be so hard?

"Panty..." he mumbled as his vision blurred slightly.

The doors opened and he stumbled out. Walking to the other side of the hallway, he opened the door to the roof walkway. He heard the door to the bell tower close as he traversed the flight of stairs to get to the actual walkway itself. He could see the door on the other side. With his lack of energy even standing was a struggle and it made what was normally something that didn't require much effort into something that was incredibly difficult. It kind of felt just like how life was going for him right now. The seemingly simple task of putting Panty back together had turned into the most arduous task he had ever done in his life. It was starting to feel very overwhelming. He shook the thoughts out of his mind as best he could as he finally made his way into Panty's bedroom and collapsed on the bed, out cold.

Meanwhile, in the bell tower room, Scanty and Kneesocks were getting their sleeping bags ready.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on young Brief, Scanty. He is only a human after all, and he is trying his best. You could go a little easier on him" Kneesocks said as she laid her sleeping bag out on the floor.

Scanty looked over to her sister as she took her uniform top off.

"Listen, you know as well as I do that we don't have time for being nice and going easy. You know the battle he's getting himself into better than he does. We need show him that there will be no mercy taken out there. We have to get him ready trained up as fast as we can because if we don't and we fail then…." Scanty trailed off as she took her skirt off.

She turned to Kneesocks with narrowed eyes. "Then, this world has no future"

The two of the stood wordless for a few moments before Scanty broke the silence.

"Look it was a long day" she started as she rolled out her sleeping bag and lied on top of it. "Let's just get some rest."

Kneesocks nodded her head slowly before slowly lying down herself.

"Goodnight, Scanty" Kneesocks said.

"Goodnight, Kneesocks" Scanty replied.

With that the two fell asleep, resting up for whatever the world had in store for them tomorrow.

End of Episode 3.


	4. Episode 4: Use Your Energy

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Season Two: The Legend of Judgment Episode 4: Use Your Energy; Scanty and Brief Face Off!

Scanty woke up bright and early the next morning. Very early in fact, the sun hadn't even come up yet. The bell tower room was still nearly pitch black. She managed to find the form of her sleeping sister and gently nudged her awake.

"Sister, wake up" Scanty whispered to Kneesocks.

"Huh...whassat?" Kneesocks mumbled as she was still half asleep.

Scanty gave her sister a moment to fully wake up. Kneesocks eventually sat straight up. She gave a big yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She reached over to her side and felt around for her glasses.

"Sister, what time is it? Why are we getting up so early?" Kneesocks asked as she found her glasses and put them on.

Scanty glanced at her digital watch on her wrist. It's lime green digits the only source of light in the room. The time of 4:30 am cast its green light upon Scanty's face.

"4:30. But we need to get up early. Today is going to be a long day and we need every second of it we can get" Scanty said as she stood up. She walked over to her standard issue demon uniform, neatly folded, and began to get dressed.

Kneesocks nodded her head. She still wasn't too sure if Brief could find the strength to master energy manipulation. Even so, if he could do that, then they could teach him to ascend. It was their only chance to beat Stocking and Corset. If this didn't work, then... Kneesocks shook her head clear of these thoughts and followed her sister's lead and got dressed.

The two of them ate breakfast and brushed their teeth and got ready for the day. Once they were finished, the walked over to Brief/Panty's room and knocked on the door, loudly.

"Brief, it's time to get up!" Scanty shouted while continuing to pound her fist on the door.

On the other side of the door, Brief's eyes slowly opened and he groaned. He really did not want to get up. He was still feeling sore and tired from yesterday, and the last thing he wanted to do was go through it all over again. But he really didn't have a choice.

"Alright!" Brief called back, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

With another groan, Brief kicked off the pink sheets rose out of the heart shaped bed. He had no idea how the Demon Sisters managed to be so energetic so early in the morning. He decided not to question it and got out of Panty's bed with a stretch. He threw on his usual green pants and jacket, grabbed Judgment and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He quickly ate breakfast and then walked outside on the roof walkway. He stopped for a moment to look at the scenery. It was just before dawn, the sun just starting to tint the sky a lighter shade of blue. The lights from the city still shone brightly and would stay that way for about the next hour.

"Brief!" A voice called out and snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked down and saw the demon sisters waiting for him down below. Kneesocks had her arms folded, while Scanty had her hands around her mouth, allowing her voice to project better.

"Quit your day dreaming and get down here!" Scanty yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Brief called back before making his way to the other side of the walkway.

He took the elevator down to the bottom floor and made his way outside to the Demon Sisters. He stepped out front, conscious to shut the door behind him. He walked past the fountain bearing a pair of panties and stockings and made it over to the Demon Sisters.

"Follow us Brief" Scanty said as she motioned him to follow the two Demons.

He and the Demon Sisters then walked over to a spot further around the back of the Church. The area in front of them there was a barren field that was safely away from any inhabitants. Once they arrived, he faced the two of them, ready for today's lesson.

"So, Brief, I hope you put some thought into today's lesson" Scanty stated with her arms folded. "Because today, you're going to need your mind more than your body. Today you will learn to access your weapon's power and use it for energy manipulation. We've taken all of the necessary precautions and have made sure that nothing of value will be destroyed"

Brief frowned. "But I don't even know where to start! How do I access Judgment's Power?" Brief asked.

"You need to calm your mind. Clear it of any thoughts and distractions. Close your eyes and take slow, relaxed breaths" Scanty said.

Brief did just that. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He focused on the breath of the wind gently blowing against his skin. It calmed him down and allowed him to free his mind, at least momentarily, of all the thoughts that had been plaguing him for the last few weeks.

"Okay, whenever you're ready, focus on Judgment, let its energy flow through your body." Scanty said softly, as to not break his concentration.

Brief didn't outwardly acknowledge Scanty's orders, but he did hear them. He turned his focus onto Judgment. He thought hard, his face visibly scrunching up. Scanty noticed this and stopped him.

"Brief, stop." Scanty ordered.

Brief opened his eyes and looked at her with confusion.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You, Brief. You're trying to force Judgement's power out instead of letting it flow naturally. You can't access its power if you're all tensed up like that." Scanty explained.

Brief nodded his head. He really had no idea what he was doing in all honesty. He just hoped that by following the Demon Sisters' instructions, that he'd be able to do what they were expecting him to do.

"All right then, try again" Scanty commanded.

Brief did as he was told and closed his eyes once again. He cleared his thoughts like before. This time however he made sure to relax his body. He tried to focus on Judgment in his hand.

The Demon Sisters silently watched him closely. A few more moments passed and still nothing happened. Kneesocks looked at her sister in annoyance. Scanty gave her a glare back and just as Kneesocks was about to open her mouth to share her feelings, the wind suddenly changed direction. In fact, it completely switched direction, and picked up slightly in intensity. The two Demons then looked back at Brief and then to Judgment in his hand. It was glowing!

"SISTER LOO…" Kneesocks started to yell before Scanty covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shut it! Don't break his concentration" Scanty hissed in her ear.

Meanwhile, Brief heard none of the commotion that was being made at that moment. It was like he was completely cut off from all outside distractions. All he was focused on was Judgment and the warm feeling radiating through his body, towards Judgment and feeling Judgment get warmer in his hand. Then he felt it. It was like electricity was running through his body towards the end of Judgment. He didn't let himself get too excited about this, though, lest he wanted to fail again.

Meanwhile the Demon Sister's looked on in glee as the tip of Judgment began to glow brighter as whips of blue energy seemed to manifest itself near the end of Judgment and migrate towards the tip. Not much longer after this small ball of energy flickered into existence on the end of the bo-staff.

"Look, sister, he's actually doing it!" Kneesocks whispered excitedly as the energy ball slowly grew.

"Yes, it seems as though young Briefers is more in tune with his energy than we originally gave him credit for" Scanty whispered back as she continued to watch that glowing ball get brighter and brighter.

Scanty's eyes then narrowed. She and her sister both had the ability to sense energy, a technique that they would show Brief later if they had the time, and she could tell that Brief was somehow managing to conjure up an unusually high amount of energy.

Suddenly, the ball disappeared and Brief groaned loudly before falling to his hands and knees, panting heavily.

The Demon Sisters walked over to him and Scanty put a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey, you all right there" She asked him in an unusually caring tone.

She would have told him about the strain that gathering energy like that would put on his body, but she didn't want him to be apprehensive of the whole idea. That would just be counterintuitive.

"Yeah…I think so" Brief managed to say after getting his breath back. It was as though he was punched in the gut and got all the wind knocked out him and his entire body fell asleep all at the same time. If he was more aware he would have been more scared than anything. But right now, he was just trying to recover from whatever just happened to him. Minutes went by before he managed to get a sense of balance again and stand up again.

"What happened?" Brief asked as he managed to support himself on his own two feet.

He looked between the two Demons, waiting on an explanation. Scanty nodded to Kneesocks for her to explain what had befallen Brief.

"You see, Brief. Gathering energy like this requires you to give some of your own to do it. Think of it as a fee. The more energy you gather, the bigger the fee. Gathering such a large amount of energy like that, especially for the first time, is highly exhausting for the body. What happened with you was, you ran out of money, and the government took your product away" Kneesocks elaborated.

Brief nodded his head at this new piece of information. It made sense as to why he felt so tired.

"Yeah I think I follow. I can't exceed a certain cost or I over draft" Brief said folding his arms in thought.

"Exactly! And like a bank, we can deposit funds into it. With practice, you'll be able to get more reserves of energy into your body" Kneesocks replied with her index finger pointed upward.

"Even so, that wasn't bad for your first try. Most people don't even come close to forming visible energy on their weapons the first go around. You did a good job" Scanty complimented.

That brought a smile to Brief's face. It was an odd thing for him to think, getting complimented by the Demon Sisters making him feel good, but it did.

"Thanks, Scanty, I…." he began.

"BUT!" Scanty interrupted, "You still have a long way to go, and you're nowhere near close enough to mastering energy manipulation. The time you took to gather that energy was too long. Stocking would have easily sliced your head off before you could have even closed your eyes."

Brief nodded his head. That did take a rather long time, but he felt that with practice, he would only get better and faster.

"Now, Brief, once you're rested, I want you to try it again." Scanty instructed.

Brief nodded his head and smiled. He sat down on the grass and leaned his back up against the side of the church for a good ten minute before he felt comfortable enough to continue the training session.

"All right, whenever you're ready, Brief, fire away" Scanty said folding her arms.

Brief nodded his head. He closed his eyes and tried to search for that same feeling he had before. This time it didn't take him nearly as long, and within seconds, a ball of energy formed at the tip of Judgement. The Demon Sisters nodded their head in approval as the ball continued to grow and shine with greater intensity until…

"HAAAA!" Brief yelled as he opened his eyes and fired a beam blue and white energy towards the field.

About a second later, the entire area was coated in a white light and high wind, throwing rocks and debris everywhere. The gang all shielded their eyes from the wind and light as the explosion continued. After a few more moments, the wind died down and the light faded away. What they saw left them in awe.

Right at ground zero, a huge crater lay. It had to have been at least a mile in diameter if not more and the surrounding area lay charred black. Further beyond that, fires glowed with wicked intensity, spreading out from the circle and vaporizing anything in its path. Beyond that even, anything that was once standing within sight had been leveled. Trees lay knocked over and rocks broken apart.

Brief stood there panting for a long while, waiting to recover a bit from that huge strain on his body that the energy usage put on him. Soon enough, his breathing relaxed and a smile adorned his face.

"Whoa, I did it! I DID IT!" Brief cheered!

He was excited. For the first time during this whole training deal, it felt like he was finally making progress! The peak of the mountain seemed so much closer than it did five minute ago. Maybe he did have what it took after all!

The Demon Sisters, meanwhile, were stunned. They could utter little more than an "uh huh" as a look of shock was clearly worn on their faces. They just could not believe the sheer scale of the devastation. It was like nothing they had ever seen before.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Brief asked as he waved his hand in front of their faces.

At the prodding, Scanty and Kneesocks both shook their heads to bring themselves out of their respective dazes and looked at Brief.

"Yes, we're fine!" Scanty said before clearing her throat. "You uh…you did a good job!"

Scanty flashed a smile at him as she said this and Kneesocks nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, you did a wonderful job" Kneesocks agreed with a smile of her own.

Despite what their appearances conveyed, they were both still just as shocked as they were before.

"He's barely even learned how to fire an energy blast and he's able to destroy so much with a single blast! It's unreal! If this is what he can do now, what could he do if he gets complete control?" Scanty mused to herself.

Meanwhile, Kneesocks was in a similar state.

"It's inconceivable! How could he have so much power already? Scanty and I have trained our whole lives to do that! Maybe we have a better chance than we thought!" Kneesocks thought to herself.

"Hello, did you guys hear me?" Brief said, causing them both to come back to reality.

"Huh, what?" the two Akumas replied.

"I said, what now? Do you want me to continue or did you want to change it up? Are you guys okay? You seem spacey" Brief asked.

The two Demons looked at each and then back to Brief, waiving him off dismissively.

"Yeah, don't worry about us, we're fine!" Scanty assured him.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about here!" Kneesocks said.

Brief really didn't believe them, but he decided to let it slide. In reality, the two Demons probably needed a few to recover their nerves. They just never expected a blast of that magnitude so quickly from him. However, they shook it off. Time was of the essence, and they didn't have much to spare to begin with.

"Anyway, to answer your original question, yes we want you to change it up" Scanty said with folded arms.

She nodded towards Kneesocks as her queue to continue Scanty's train of thought. The two of them were so close, they could finish each other's sentences if they wanted to.

"What we need from you now, is to learn how to control that energy so it doesn't all come out at once. We can't have you all drained during the fight, can we?" Kneesocks inquired.

"N-no" Brief said looking at Kneesocks.

His legs still felt weak and it was hard to stand right now, but it felt like he was adapting considering he didn't almost faint this time around.

"It's of no use if you use up all of your energy at once, you have to learn how to control that energy and be able to fire off blasts of any size. But for now, I want to start off by trying to reduce the blast size that you produce. Once you've recovered enough, we can start." Kneesocks said to Brief before taking a seat right there in the grass.

Brief nodded his head and followed Kneesocks' lead and took a seat too, followed by Scanty.

Brief closed his eyes and let the nice breeze wash over him. It felt relaxing. He tried not to let his mind wander too much lately. Ever since this whole ordeal started, taking moments to think about it just made him understand it less and less. From Stocking being a Demon, to the Demon Sisters helping him….

Brief shook his head. "There I go again" he thought to himself.

Why couldn't everything just be simple? Why did he have to be the one to save everyone?

Brief shook his head again. "No, stop thinking that! It doesn't matter why. This is the situation I'm in and nothing can change that. All I can do is try to prepare myself as much as possible for the battle ahead. Meaning no more breaks!"

Brief suddenly stood up, and the Demon Sisters looked at him.

"So, you ready to go at it again?" Scanty asked him.

Brief turned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm ready" he said.

And ready he was. The next few days were a practice of wash, rinse and repeat. Learning to use energy was a lot harder than he had originally anticipated. He'd been instructed to learn how to make his blasts smaller and speed up his charge up time. Making large blasts was easy enough, at least for him. It didn't really require much thought or control. It was almost as though once the energy gathered up to a certain point, it fired by itself. But trying to get the blasts down to a size that they could only destroy small rocks was a very difficult task. As one would expect, smaller blasts needed less of a charge time, but the Demon Sisters wanted him to charge them even faster. The weeks rolled by and Brief continued to get better at the technique, getting to the point where he made enough progress to where Scanty and Kneesocks were satisfied with his progress.

His personality had also changed. No longer did he seem timid or weak, he acted as though he could meet any challenge and showed no fear. Whether it was Judgement affecting his mind, or if it was just him coming to terms with the situation, it was hard to say. Not that it really mattered to the Demon Sisters. It made teaching him easier.

At the current point, it was nearing sunset as he was shooting off rapid fire bursts of baseball sized energy blasts in a multitude of directions as the Demon Sisters watched from underneath a tree. He had gotten to where he didn't feel nearly as exhausted as before, but still needed a breather every occasionally, as evidenced when he stopped firing the blasts and panted lightly. The Demon Sisters then stood up and walked over to him.

"Nicely done, Brief. You seem to have mastered energy manipulation fairly well" Scanty praised.

He did do a good job. Someone with his lack of fighting prowess able to master this technique this fast was something of a shock. Not that she or Kneesocks minded. On the contrary, they were thrilled. In fact, it made Scanty curious as to just how powerful he had become.

Brief spun his bo-staff in his hands and plunged one end into the ground.

"Good, are we ready to move on to the next lesson?" Brief asked as he leaned against Judgement.

He didn't want to waste any more time than they needed to. Panty was still scattered into pieces and he used that as motivation to train as hard as possible. Scanty grew a smile on her face, but it wasn't a happy one, it was one of determination. She had a sparkle in her eye that showed she was up to something.

"Almost, Brief, almost. I just want you to try something for me" Scanty said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked with a slight smile.

He knew she was up to something, but decided to let her speak and do what she said.

Kneesocks, who was standing next to her sister, looked over at Scanty with a knowing smile. Scanty had divulged the details of what she wanted to do, and Kneesocks fully agreed that it was a good idea.

"I want you to hit me with everything you got! Blast me as hard as you can" Scanty said with a smile.

She wanted to test his energy manipulation skills now that it seemed as though he got the idea down pretty well.

Brief simply raised an eyebrow for a moment before laughing a bit.

"Okay, you want me to hit you, then fine! Just don't blame me if you get hurt" Brief said playfully as he pulled Judgment out of the ground and pointed it at Scanty.

Scanty laughed into her hand at that comment.

"Don't worry, I won't" Scanty smiled.

"As if he could hurt me" she thought as she got into her fighting stance.

The two stared each other down for a moment as Kneesocks retreated to a safe distance.

"Whenever you're ready, Brief" Scanty said.

"HAAA!" Brief yelled as a large ball of energy manifested in the end of Judgment.

At this, Scanty smiled as she whipped her pistols out and the green glow encompassed her body.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Brief yelled as a massive beam of energy was launched at Scanty.

Scanty threw her hands out and when the beam crashed into them, it traveled no further.

"GRRRR" Scanty growled as she struggled against the beam.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Brief continued to yell as he tried to break through Scanty's defense.

Once Scanty was satisfied, however, she simply laughed and tossed the beam up into the sky. Brief watched in awe as the beam went high into the sky before exploding in a blinding flash of light. Once the light faded away, Scanty's green glow disappeared.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Brief asked, stunned.

He had put everything he had into that blast and yet Scanty just tossed it aside like it was nothing. Damn! Just when he thought he was making progress, the gap seemingly widened again.

"That is the power of ascension" Scanty smiled. "And it's something you will learn soon enough."

Kneesocks walked back over to the two of them and looked at the sky. The sun was just about to go down and the midnight blue hue of the sky was starting to show against the red of the setting sun in the west. The city had begun to illuminate with their lights.

"I think that's enough for today" Kneesocks said.

"Agreed, let's get some rest. Tomorrow, we will finally teach you how to ascend" Scanty said with a smile before she and Kneesocks headed back towards the front door of the church to make the journey to their sleeping quarters in the bell tower room.

This announcement by Scanty nearly made him jump for joy. Finally, after all this time, they deemed him ready for the biggest technique of them all, one he hoped would give him the upper hand in the battle against Stocking.

Brief looked up at the starry sky as a shooting star passed by.

"Don't worry Panty, I'm coming for you!"

End of Episode 4.


	5. Coming Soon!

Hey guys what's up? No I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just been in a bad funk with a writer's block. Anyway, I'm currently in the process of writing the next episode of my psg fanfic and I hope to have it out by Halloween. So mark that date down on your calendars. Until then I'll talk to you all later.


End file.
